Malevolence/List of Peacekeepers
The Peacekeepers are a team of heroes who believe in the safe incarceration of criminals. They directly oppose the Bureau, who you can find an article on right here. Shade *Name: King Shade the II *Aliases: Shade (superhero alias), Thomas Natton (human alias) *Species: Mystic Atlantean (homo maria-imperium), also called Narwhals despite having no relation to the arctic dolphin-like species *Abilities: High IQ, water magic, can breathe underwater, pressure immunity *Weaknesses: High temperatures, magic dampening technology/spells *Favourite music genres: Rock, Techno, Pop, Dubstep, Orchestral *Occupation: Leader, close-up fighter, strategist *Backstory: Born in Atlantis, the capital city of Hydronica, King Shade the II was destined to be the ruler of Hydronica and, what the Atlanteans used to call, "the Stonelands" which was, in fact, the human world. A few days before invading the Stonelands, a human wearing a diving suit fell into Atlantis. Many Atlanteans were skeptical of this human, but Shade decided to scientifically analyze it. When the human woke up, she revealed her name to be Carol Ackerson. Shade was shocked to find that this human was incredibly kind and loving, so much so that he ordered his military to never invade the Stonelands and instead ally with them. Although very reluctant, the Atlantic military obliged and realized that humans were, indeed, a helpful ally. After Tyro's murder, Shade brought many users to help him fight the Bureau. He was voted to be the leader. Dap *Name: Daniel P. Icken *Alias: Dap *Species: Human (homo sapien) *Abilities: High IQ, his right arm is entirely cybernetic, his brain is cybernetically enhanced *Weaknesses: Electromagnetic pulses will disable his arm and induce extreme nausea *Favourite music genres: Techno, Dubstep *Occupation: Ranged fighter *Backstory: A regular human who was saved by Shade after the explosion. His skull was fractured, his brain was injured and his right arm was torn off, so Shade did his best to make prosthetics made of technology. His brain was revived and enhanced via the greatest current technology. Not only did he agree with the Peacekeepers' beliefs, he also felt that he owed the Peacekeepers for saving his life. Thus, he joined the Peacekeepers. He became the head scientist of the team as well as the hiring agent. Trigger *Name: Trigger *Alias: Trigger Happy the Gremlin (superhero alias), Trig (personal alias) *Species: Gremlin (homo parvus) *Abilities: Gains superhuman abilities when happy or excited *Weaknesses: Physically and mentally deteriorates when unhappy *Favourite music genres: Pop, Techno *Occupation: Close-up fighter *Backstory: An ex-criminal, Trigger feels remorse for his actions. After being off the radar for months, he decided to join the Peacekeepers after the bombing, as he believes that his sins would be atoned if he stops the threat of the Bureau. Wolver *Name: WOLVER-BOT-UNIT-886 *Alias: Wolver *Species: Bot (B3SI, Bionic Simulation of Submissive Sentient Individual) *Abilities: Summons drones that look like a variety of animals, can record videos with eyes, can take photographs with eyes *Weaknesses: Electromagnetic pulses, hacking *Favourite music genres: None *Occupation: Strategist, medic, ranged fighter *Backstory: Discovered by Dap after he tested out an internal scanning system. At the time, they needed more strategists, so Dap thought "Why not have a robot do the strategizing?" Thus, they rebooted WOLVER-BOT-UNIT-886, nicknaming it Wolver and using it. Luke Hopkins *Name: Lukas Hopkins *Alias: Luke Hopkins *Species: Human (homo sapien) *Abilities: High IQ, skilled in mechanics and engineering, knows how to hack, has many settings on his glasses such as x-ray vision and night vision *Weaknesses: Not applicable *Favourite music genres: Classical, Techno, Retro *Occupation: Head strategist, inventor, ranged fighter *Backstory: Essentially, every episode of 4Corners. Luke enjoys studying, doing homework, inventing gadgets, and hanging with his friends, Mark Smith, Veronica Jackson, and Ryan Williams. After the bomb exploded, Luke had survived via usage of his technology. However, his tech failed to save Veronica and Ryan. He doesn't know if Mark survived and sets out to find him, believing that it's his chance at redeeming himself. While trying to find Mark, Luke meets Dap and Shade and is asked to join the Peacemakers. Luke agrees. As Luke makes gadgets and gizmos for the team and uses his incredibly high IQ, he also tries to find clues that could help him find out if Mark is alive or not. Searing *Name: Seymour Jett *Alias: Searing (nickname both for superhero usage and personal usage) *Species: Human (homo sapien) *Abilities: Knows how to pilot aerial vehicles (specifically his jet named "The Searing Jet") *Weaknesses: Not applicable *Favourite music genres: Rock, Metal *Occupation: Ranged fighter, pilot *Backstory: Seymour Jett (given the nickname Searing from his friends) was a military pilot who piloted a plane that his friends called the Searing Jet. Despite the punny nickname, Searing's job was very serious and involved bombing buildings of Stone's cult. After temporarily leaving his job, he became a respected figure in the LEGO Dimensions Wiki and was even nominated as president in case X ever died. Of course, his entire life changed after the bomb exploded. Feeling incredibly sad that many had died, he had to pick between joining the Peacekeepers or the Bureau. He eventually decided to join the Peacekeepers. AnthonyM *Name: Anthony Medina *Alias: AnthonyM *Species: Human (homo sapien) Sketchian (only partially) (homo graphitia) *Abilities: Has a grapple, Creativium manipulation, Destructivium manipulation *Weaknesses: Hammer weapons, loud sound, fire, electricity *Favourite music genres: Video game, electro-swing *Occupation: Close-up fighter, ranged fighter *Backstory: Essentially, the entire plot of AnthonyM and the World of Sketch. After the main story, AnthonyM gets a distress call from a universe outside the Sketchian Multiverse. It turns out that this call is from Shade, who was gathering members for the Peacekeepers. AnthonyM chose to join the Peacekeepers, while his friends were off on vacation. Trivia *There are a few members of the Peacekeepers that are not listed here, for the purpose of keeping them a secret. If you wanted your character to be a Peacekeeper but didn't see them here, don't worry, they're still there, just hidden from the public. Category:ShadeTheNarwhal Category:Malevolence Category:Under Construction Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Peaceful